blizzardfandomcom-20200213-history
Über Baal
Über Baal resides within a secret realm where, together with his brothers, he commands three generals. These generals, Lilith, Über Duriel, and Über Izual, conduct operations from their own hidden realms. Adventurers powerful and clever enough to unravel the secrets behind this "Pandemonium" will obtain knowledge and treasure used only by the most powerful agents of sin. Tips and Other Additional Information Über Baal becomes a much larger threat than his previous incarnation, mainly because he has Pandemonium Diablo to tank for him. Static Field and Crushing Blow are very nice skills that can be used for bringing his health down. Hirelings can also be very helpful, especially the Act II or Act V hirelings. High Physical and Cold Resistance help a lot against Baal. His Hoarfrost attack can push you away from him, giving him time to spawn a Vile Effigy or follow up with Mana Rift. Dodge the Hoarfrost whenever possible and try to corner him. Bring Rejuvenation Potions to prepare for his Mana Rift, which can be very damaging to all classes. Should he unleash Festering Appendages on you, relocate yourself around Baal so they can't get free hits. Über Baal regenerates life at twice the normal rate. Über Baal has many special attacks: *Chilling Armor * *'Defense Curse' - Über Baal can cast a curse resembling three converging needles which cuts your Defense by 95%. *'Blood Mana' - Succubi and Baal cast a special curse that causes you to do damage to yourself when you cast spells. For skills that require more mana, you will take more damage. This even includes such spells like . Whenever this curse is cast on you, stop casting spells until it's worn off, click on a to counteract it, or go back to town and have it removed. Blood Mana only affects you if you have more Mana than Life. If you have at least as much max Mana as max Life, you can be cursed. *'Incineration Nova' - Created from fires summoned forth from the underworld, this explosion of hellfire singes even the most stalwart warrior of light. All enemies of the Lord of Destruction are bathed in this destructive force, leaving only ashen remains in its wake. *'Hoarfrost' - The cold embrace of the grave seeks out those foolish enough to invade Baal’s inner sanctum. This icy wedge drives itself into its targets, pushing them back while slowing their movements as they rapidly freeze to death. *'Mana Rift' - The power behind magic is an elusive force to master and can be fleeting, as well. Rending the very fabric of these forces, this spell eradicates half of the mana the victim has stored, leaving him sorely underpowered for the battle to come. *'Destructive Strike' - Lashing out with unholy strength and fury, Baal shows that his attacks are not limited to the arcane arts. Able to hold his own against any foe in melee combat, his touch can tear down even the strongest defenses. Über Baal's Destructive Strike can be enhanced with Fire (+120-200% Fire damage) or Cold (+120-160% Cold damage). *'Festering Appendage' - There is no escape from the Lord of Destruction, for even those that choose to run are confronted with his far-reaching grasp. Standing in the way of any escape are these resilient limbs, impeding the backward progress of his adversaries. *'Vile Effigy' - Should Baal be confronted with overwhelming numbers, he can tip the odds back to his favor by creating an exact duplicate of himself. Having every power that his creator possesses, this replica doubles the damage and destruction that Baal can create. The clone is created with the same percentage of life as Baal. When damaging the clone, a player will see the clone's Health Bar drop faster than the real Baal. Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Uber Boss